The Outlaws
by JediVulcanSara
Summary: Jason Todd and his girlfriend Brooke Winchester a.k.a the sister of Sam and Dean from the show Supernatural, decide to go to Bludhaven for an adventure... What will they find?


My name is Jason. Jason Todd. Bruce Wayne a.k.a Batman adopted me a few years ago after he found me stealing the tires off the Batmobile. I was living on the streets at that time; my mom was addicted to drugs so I ran away. Some times Bruce does agree with what I do as Robin. He doesn't like it when I kill people and he doesn't approve of me going to a regular school. Sometimes I wish he would let me do what I want for a change other than bossing me around telling me what's best. I try to listen to him most of the time but sometimes I need to do what I think is right. Neither Alfred nor Bruce understands me. I'm just like the misspoken bad guy. Anyway my point is I need to be on my own for a change; I need someone to understand that I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm better than just a sidekick. I could even be a better Batman than Bruce. Heck I bet I could even beat Nightwing, the robin before me. If only someone would give me a chance to prove myself. Then, Then I could rise above all others and be... well, capable of anything.

I sneak out of my window at Wayne Manor hoping that neither Bruce nor Alfred hears me. It was a dark brooding night and hopefully everyone in the house was still sleeping. When I reach the roof of the building I slipped then quickly hopped back up before the clatter arouse to be louder. Landing in the grass I go to the garage to grab my motorcycle. Down the drive way I turn off the sensors so that no one will know that I snuck out. The cool slick roads lead me quickly to my girlfriend's house. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes so shiny I could see my reflection in them. We've been dating for about two months and let's just say that her brothers are... overprotective. Since her parents are dead and they are the only family around for her they pretty much have the father role. Dean, the oldest brother hates my guts. Probably because try to tick him off. It's pretty funny seeing him overreact, but Brooke defends him most of the time because well... it's her brother. I climb up the fire escape to her apartment pushing up the window. I pier into the room to see if she was awake or not. Brooke was on her bed listing to music on her laptop. "Hey Beautiful." I tell her as she glances up from the computer screen. "You missed me that much that you were willing to get you ass kicked by my brothers?" She questions with a smile on her face. "Well it's a risk I'm willing to take..." I tell her pushing my lips against hers. She grabs my hand pulling me into the apartment. Brooke raps her arms around me until her brothers' walk into the room. "What the hell his he doing here! It's almost midnight!" Dean screams pulling Brooke away from me. "Dean they're just kids they didn't do anything..." Sam argued with him. "I don't give a damn how old they are! They are 15; I was once that age and I got away with a lot." Dean looked like he was going to hit me with a crow bar he was so mad. "Can I say something?" I ask. "No!" Brooke's brothers continued to fight until their friend Bobby calls them. They quickly run out of the room, threw the front door, and into there 1967 Impala.  
"So now that we are alone..." I start to say until Brooke interrupts me. "Sorry Jason. We are not doing anything. My brothers trust me. How about we go see if we can find some criminals to beat up." I really didn't want to go patrolling tonight. "I left my suit at home." I tell her. "Well here's your spare suit that you left over here a while back." She tells me pulling out my Robin threads and her suit. She had an outfit made out of Kevlar that came to her stomach then some bottoms that revealed her thighs. "Crap. I Forgot about that." She climbs out of the fire escape looking back at me. "Well you ready?" she ask pulling me out of the window. I grab my grapple gun taking us down to my motorcycle. "Let's go." I smile turning on the hyper speed then riding down the slick black road. "Seen anything?" She asks me. "No. How about we go down to Bludhaven: Nightwing's turf, and see if there is anything to do there." I accelerate the speed and we drive down to Gotham's sister city. Crime was always happening there. I don't see how Nightwing keeps track of everything. "Wait wasn't Nightwing once Robin just like you?" Brooke questions. "Yeah. I don't think he'll mind if we stop by." She then looks me in the eyes. "Have you even met him before?" I had to think long and hard about a reply. "No. I haven't, but Bruce talks about him a lot." I speed up. "How do you know he's still a good guy?" She asks holding tighter to me as the motorcycle starts to drift. "Trust me. Dick Grayson isn't bad." We pass a sign that says Welcome to Bludhaven: Living Hell. "Nice advertisement." Brooke exclaims. I snicker a little until we get passed the gates. There we saw fires raging out of control, gangs smoking pot on the side of the street, and worst of all: Nightwing getting the shit beating out of him. "How you like that freak! Teach you not to send me to Blackgate!" A thug shouts while beating Dick with his own escrima sticks. "What do we do Jason? They are killing him!" We both look over at Nightwing as he is at braking point. One dude stabs him. Me and Brooke both jump off my Suzuki GSX-R750 and try to save Dick. At first I underestimated Naturalis' (Brooke's vigilante name) fighting skills but she can really kick some ass! Sam taught her some combat moves at a young age and she's improved ever since. I've also taught her a few tricks which would lead to making out... But that's not the point! Naturalis uppercut a guy about three times the size of her while taking him down with just her legs. I brought out some brass knuckles to tear up there sorry asses but Brooke was already done with them and helping Nightwing up. "Robin! We need to get him home now!" He was passed out put still moaning in his sleep. First time I met him I was saving him. Pretty Ironic ill tell you that. I thought that he would be saving my ass from Brooke or something (joking). Anyways we didn't know where he lived. "You think we should call batman to come help?" Brooke asks. I look at her kind of angry. "No. We don't need _his _help. He'll just take over." I think I sounded a little harsh though. She disappeared from sight. (She has some supernatural powers that made her turn invisible at will). "Naturalis I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. Please can I see your gorgeous face again?" She doesn't reply. Out of nowhere she grabs me and pulls us to the side of the building "What the hell?" I start to say. Then she becomes visible again. "Shush! They will hear you!" She whispers putting her finger over my mouth. "Who will hear me?" I ask confused. "Quite!" We both run into a build which appears to be a nightclub. "Whoa hold it. Ya'll are under aged get out of here," A tall buff guy at the entrance yells. "Just passing threw!" We run passed him as he calls the guards. Brooke and I sneak into one of the bathrooms to make out a plan. "So tell me why exactly we are here?" I ask her. "Well you know how Sam and Dean left because of a phone call? It was because there are vampires scattered all over! They are invisible to the naked eye but, my brothers taught me how to sense them. They are watching us." I think in my head 'Vampires? What the hell are they doing here?' but then I look to my left and realize that they are the least of our problems….  
Next to us was Blockbuster. Now he was holding Nightwing. Crap, I guess we left him outside when we came in here. "So, thanks for leaving me the half alive bird. He'll really come in...handy." Blockbuster laughs heading torwards the exit. Roland Desmond a.k.a Blockbuster was once a scientest until he went crazy. Now hes Nightwings archenemy and is obcessed with trying to kill him. Naturalis became invisible again to try to sneak up behind blockbuster. Sadly some how he senses her presents and knocks her off her feet. He continues to go outside and down the streets with Nightwing. Nightwing was still unconious and wasnt moving. "Hey fat ass!" I yell to him as he looks back smiling. " Look at you! How can you beat me!" Roland rages throwing down Dick and charging at me. I grab my riot shield blocking the attack. He was stunned at the moment so it was the perfect time to attack. Brooke went to help Nightwing and see if she could wake him up. I try to fight Blockbuster for as long as I could so that Naturalis could get Dick to safety. Blockbluster had me in his hand and started to crush me. I struggled. Out of nowhere Dick Grayson comes up and beats Roland right aross the head knocking him out. Nightwing excricated me from blockbusters fat hand. "Nice work kid. Looks like Batman choose wise for my replacement." Smiling Dick pats me on the back then out of nowhere Brooke runs up and kisses me. I held her in my arms for a while until I noticed that Nightwing vanished. "Where did he go?" Brooke asks looking around. "I don't know but I think its about time we head home." I carring her in my arms to my my motorcycle. Unfortunatly Sam and Dean were waiting for us there. Dean gave me a deep look while I stand there in fear of what they may do. Sam takes broke from out of my arm and carries her to they're car. "Um, I saw what you guys did for that dude. Nice work." For the first time dean smiled at me. "Go ahead and get in the car... You look too tired to drive." He tells me. "Besides I wanna take a spin on your motorcycle!" Dean laughs "Oh Sammy will you drive the kid home, I've got some... Things to do!"  
After getting dropped off at Wayne Manor Bruce and Alfred were wide awake. Bruce lead me to the Batcave and told me to take a seat. "So you sneak out with you girlfriend past curfew, and when to Bludhaven without my permission?" Bruce asks looking like he was about to explode. "Hey old bats give the kid a brake!" A mysterious voice echoes from the darkness. Turns out to be Nightwing. He was sitting in a chair drinking coffee. "Besides he saved my life didn't he?"


End file.
